1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recreational vehicles. Particularly, the present invention relates to the bumpers of recreational vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to the bumpers of recreational vehicles used for storing a sewage disposal hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational vehicles, otherwise known as RVs, are in widespread use and come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Several different types of RVs include motor homes, campers and various types of trailers. RVs generally incorporate many modern-day conveniences such as running water, showers, toilet facilities, and cooking facilities. The discharge or waste from these conveniences is usually received and retained in a self-contained holding tank in the vehicle. When the vehicle is in a camp or park, the holding tank is typically connected directly to a sewer or a dump tank to transfer accumulated waste as it is produced. A flexible sewer or discharge hose having a quick connect coupling at one end is usually secured to a waste connection on the vehicle to act as the conduit between the holding tank and the sewer. Such a hose is generally stretchable and may be about 4 to 6 feet long when relaxed and stretchable to about 10 to 12 feet.
The hose construction most commonly utilized is in the form of a pleated plastic tube. The tube is generally made of a vinyl polymer or the like and reinforced by a wire spring embedded or attached to the pleats. This permits the hose to be stretched for discharge or collapsed for storage. The most commonly used type of hose for this purpose consists of a lightweight plastic sleeve reinforced with a lightweight spring having a low degree of resilience. In use, the hose frequently rests at least partially on the ground when it is inserted into the sewage dump and connected to the RV sewage disposal outlet. When not in use, the hose is typically stored inside the back bumper of the RV. The back bumper of the RV is typically a hollow tube made of metal and having a square or rectangular cross-section.
Over time, a serious problem often arises with the use of such a hose. When in use, the hose is exposed to the weather and, oftentimes, is wet from rain or dew. Further, when preparing to store the discharge hose, the ends of the hose that connect to the sewage dump and the vehicle""s waste connection are typically rinsed with water to remove any dirt and other waste fluids. The wet hose is then stored inside of the rear bumper. The moisture within the bumper causes the metal bumper to corrode from the inside out. Because the corrosion occurs on the inside of the bumper, the corrosion generally goes unnoticed until it is too late. The result is the need to replace the rear metal bumper of the RV, which typically costs in excess of $400 installed.
Another problem that exists is the wear and tear on the discharge hose. The RV bumper typically has an uneven and coarse interior surface. Frequent insertion and removal of the discharge hose causes premature tearing of the discharge hose caused by the bumper""s coarse interior surface.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that reduces the likelihood of corrosion from occurring within the inside of a RV bumper. What is further needed is a device that is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture. What is also needed is a device that is lightweight and noncorrodable. What is still needed is a device that extends the useful life of the discharge hoses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that is noncorrodable, lightweight and reduces the likelihood of corrosion of a RV bumper from the inside out caused by the storing of a RV disposal hose. It is another object of the present invention to help protect the discharge hose from wear and tear caused by the uneven and coarse interior surface of a RV bumper as a result of frequent insertion and removal from the RV bumper.
The present invention achieves these and other objectives by providing an elongated tube constructed to fit inside a RV bumper and to receive the flexible sewage disposal hose of the RV. The elongated tube typically has a square or rectangular cross-section. The tube is generally sized to fit within the RV bumper and is typically about the length of the RV bumper. The tube is generally made of a noncorrodable material such as plastic, galvanized metal or other composite material and has a substantial portion of its surface without apertures, i.e. air holes or drainage holes. The ends of the tube may include customized end caps or have openings in the tube""s side walls sized to align with the corresponding openings in the side walls of the RV bumper for receiving currently available bumper caps.
The present invention may be cast, mold injected, extruded, or assembled. Use of the present invention is relatively simple. The elongated tube is inserted in either end of the RV bumper until positioned within the bumper. The flexible, sewage discharge hose is then inserted and stored within the elongated tube. The elongated tube creates a waterproof layer between the discharge hose and the inside wall of the RV bumper as well as a smooth, continuous interior surface to accept discharge hoses without causing damage.